


Snow Day

by marchingjaybird



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrow family enjoys the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Stocking on LiveJournal

She watches him indulgently, pretending that she doesn't want a turn even as the sled – an old plastic garbage can lid; in spite of all of his money, there are some things that Ollie prefers to do the cheap way – spins in a tight circle and slams into a snowbank. Ollie flips ungracefully and lands face first in the powdery snow. Behind her, the children (they aren't, she's barely older than Roy and Conner, but that's how she thinks of them nonetheless) howl with laughter and little Lian, who is buried nearly to her waist, claps gloved hands and laughs along with her father. Dinah watches from the top of the hill, arms crossed in front of her, as Ollie kicks and twitches feebly in the grip of the snow.

"Maybe he broke something," Mia says. She's pretty in the snow, cheeks flushed red, eyes bright with laughter. "I'll go check on him." Dinah wraps an arm around her shoulders and hugs her close.

"Don't worry," she answers. "I'll go."

And down the hill she ventures, lifting her knees up to her waist in order to slog through the powdery drifts. They are cheering her now, calling down advice, warning her not to slip and fall. She reaches the bottom and there is a round of applause. The only casualty is the heel of her right foot, which is cold and wet now from the snow that slipped down into it.

She cuts across the bottom of the hill, stepping carefully on the snow that Ollie's makeshift sled has packed down. His feet are sticking out of the snow; he's clearly abandoned all attempts to lever himself out, and when she peers into the Ollie-shaped hollow to see if he's all right, he grins up at her. "It's amazing," he says, "how warm you can stay when you're laying down in the snow." He's in one of those moods, where his mouth goes curly at the edges and she's never quite sure whether she's keeping up with him or not.

"That supposed to be some kind of joke?" she asks, offering a hand. Ollie ignores it, so she shifts and brushes a dusting of snow off of his beard. "Because if it is, your sense of humor is going over my head again."

"No joke, just an observation." He turns his head and kisses her glove, and she rolls her eyes. A smile teases the corners of her lips and Ollie makes a triumphant little noise, _a-ha!_, and captures her hand in his own. He's wearing gloves too, and it's a fumbling, awkward sort of grip, but sweet. When he wants to, Ollie does know how to be sweet. "There, I made you smile."

"I've been smiling," she says, attempting to inject some asperity into her voice but failing. Instead, she sounds exasperated. "Are you going to get up out of the snow?"

"I kind of like it down here," he answers. "It's cozy."

"Well, when it freezes over top of you and you can't get out, I suppose I'll call Hal to come save you," Dinah replies. From the top of the hill, the catcalls are growing louder and more frequent, the main theme being that the sled belongs _up_ the hill, not down it.

"You're a cruel woman." Ollie shifts his grip and tugs slightly at her arm. "I was hoping you'd join me."

"In front of the kids? Not a chance." Dinah plants her legs and hauls; Ollie is a big guy, but she's stronger than she looks, and after a slight strain, he pops free. She moves close, brushing snow off of his clothes as she speaks. "Maybe after some hot chocolate."

Strong arms close around her waist and heft her up. If it had been anyone else, they would have ended up flat on the ground before they'd even started lifting, but Ollie is allowed certain privileges. He scoops her up, one arm around the waist, one behind the knees, and she waves up the hill to a chorus of protests. "Now who's cruel?" she asks, as Ollie carries her back inside. "You should have at least taken the sled back up."

"They're big boys, they can get it themselves," Ollie says blithely, but when Dinah looks over his broad shoulder, it's Mia sliding down the hill on her butt and triumphantly retrieving the trashcan lid.

"I didn't get a turn," she says, kissing the side of his neck. His fingers dug briefly into her, a needy little squeeze that set a flush of heat blossoming in her belly.

"You're about to," he answers. He kisses her as she laughs, as snow falls and melts against their faces, as the rest of the family invents new, dangerous ways to fling themselves down a hill, and as he's opening the door, a little voices pipes up from beside them.

"Daddy said there was hot chocolate and I have to come get some and bring it out for everyone and then he'll let me go down the hill on his shoulders," Lian chirps, staring up at them with bright, expectant eyes. From the top of the hill, Roy waves expansively and Ollie mutters a curse under his breath as Dinah swings out of his arms.

"Looks like you'll have to take a rain check," she purrs, patting his cheek. He grumbles to himself, but when she looks back over her shoulder to make sure he's following, he has Lian in his arms and an indulgent look on his face, and even if this little family interlude is interrupted – as they too frequently are – by villains or aliens or a kidnapping/assassination plot, this little moment is so perfect that she wouldn't mind at all paying that price.


End file.
